Skips: An Origin Story
by TheForgottenSoldier
Summary: Who is Skips? The immortal yeti that lives in the park. The one who claims to know everything. The one who's past is a mystery, until now. Witness the story of one of the park's most mysterious workers in the very first Skips Origin Story. *CANCELLED*
1. Prologue

Prologue

[In a disclosed location, at an unknown time]

"Hello men. Nice to see you could make it on time," the man gets up from his desk and shakes their hands, with a firm grasp. He settles himself back into his seat. The two men before him sat at the end of his desk, with mixed emotions on their faces. They wondered why the mayor would have lowlifes like themselves come into his office: A man as prestigious as himself.

"I've been getting some reports from some of our townspeople," the mayor said. He stood up from his desk and peeked through the window to gaze at the mountains that looked over the settlement. "Three explorers went up hiking in the mountains a week ago…Only one came back, just barely alive."

"My God! What happened?" One of the men asked in horror.

"That's the question we're trying to answer. When the man came back, he was beaten up and bruised. Might as well have been up at Death's door. He said he saw something unlike anything he's ever seen."

"Was it a bear?" One of the men asked. "They can be quiet territorial."

"No, he said it was nowhere near a bear or any creature he had seen."

"Well, what's more fearsome than a bear?"

"He kept repeating something. 'Yeti' he said."

"Yeti?"

"I don't know, all I know is this isn't the first time it has happened. There have been multiple accounts of missing explores and hikers. At first we thought it was just the natural wildlife acting aggressive, but seeing the scars of the men who survived…it's like the strength of a man with the brutality of a beast."

"Sounds demonic."

"It is, and we must send it back to the hellhole from whence it came. That's where you two come in."

"What do you mean by that sir?" The man said shifting in his seat, his face showing interest.

"You two are the strongest men in this town. You guys have been hunting ever since you were kids. Your father has told me all about it. During the years, you guys became more in tune with nature, becoming more and more aggressive with your hunts: Coming home with deer meat to eat and pelts to sell. Your house is literally decorated with the remains of the beasts you have killed. A lot of people speak highly of you." The mayor sat down, looking at the men with intrigue.

"Well that's all well and nice, but me and my brother have never faced anything like this."

"Which is exactly why I shall aid you; I am giving you two the best weapons I can get, along with some rations, clothing, anything you need to bring this beast down."

"Is it really that big of a deal, that you're helping us like this?"

"Yes! Of course! We need to know what's out there so we can prepare our future explorers for the danger that exist out there." The mayor points his finger to the mountains. "I want you to kill that thing and bring back any remains you can. We need to learn about these creatures, become more aware."

"Now wait a minute, hold on. With all due respect sir, we are about to put ourselves in danger and you have yet to mention some kind of reward for our efforts."

"If you kill it and bring remains, you will get a large amount of money and a few special things from me. If you somehow, somehow sedate this thing, this 'yeti', your reward will double. If you die…I'll just find someone else."

The brothers looked at the mayor warily. The rewards sounded nice, but would it be worth being part of a statistic of not so lucky hunters? To be just another victim of the 'yeti'? After much thought, the brothers nodded at each other and then nodded to the mayor. He smiled and stood up from his desk once more to give shake the hands of the two brothers.

"I wish you luck. Let me know when you're about to head out."

"It will take a while for prep."

"That's fine. Whatever you need to get ready." One of the brothers walked out of the office, while the other was stopped by the mayor for one last comment from him.

All he did was wink.


	2. Chapter 1

**The following story is a collection of events that have actually happened to Skips. If you ever try to confront him, to ask if any of this is true, he WILL deny it. Believe me though, this is all true. I got all of this information from an inside source, whose identity will be kept secret…for now. Everything you've wanted to know about Skips will be explained. I warn you though; people, who know Skips or know too much about him, end up getting in harm's way due to his very checkered past. You've seen it yourself on the show. That may mean, I could be in danger for writing this story and you could be in danger for reading it…but the truth must be known.**

**[Historical events will be slightly tweaked, and real places may or may not be used.] **

**Rated T: Violence, Blood, Language, and Mature Themes**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

-Early 1700's-

[In the mountains of New Hampshire]

The muscular, rugged face, white furred beast; picked up his eighteenth piece of fire wood, heaving them over his shoulder. He took a quick breath, the winter air making a faint cloud coming from his mouth. The sky was barely visible, simply puffs of gray covering the sun, just barely trying to shine through. It was getting late, and he knew his family would worry about him. Realizing he probably has enough wood to last for a while, he hiked back up his usual path and into the cave, where his wife and son waited for him. The cave was at the bottom of a huge mountain, dark and hidden behind the trees. The ground was cold and hard, but not too jagged and the walls were smooth enough for the son to make his drawings.

The mother's face brightened as she saw the figure of her mate at the entrance of the cave. Her body was slim and her fur was smooth. She had ocean blue eyes and short cut hair on the top of her head. She cradled her son in her arms, as he laid his head down on her breasts. His hair was flat on the top and ran down the side of his head. He had yellow eyes and black pupils.

"Akecheta, you're back! We were worried, you wouldn't return," the mother said. **(Akecheta: Native American, [ah-keh-sha-tah])**

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry," he said in a deep voice. "How are you Shima?" **(Shima: NA, [she-mah])**

"I'm fine, but Wanikiya has been asking where his father has been." She lightly rubbed the top of her child's hair. "Isn't that right?" **(Wanikiya: NA, [wah-nih-kee-yah])**

"Yeah, where were you daddy?" Wanikiya asked in an excitable voice.

Akecheta chuckled, "Daddy was getting wood for the fire. I couldn't leave you and your mother in the dark could I?"

"No…" Wanikiya laughed playfully. "Hey guess what I did today?"

"What?"

"My walking has gotten better. Look!" Wanikiya loosened himself from his mother's hold then planted his feet on ground. He went to his dad with a little hop in his step. For about a week, Wanikiya's walking was less than normal. The first two days he seemed to have a limp in his step, the next day a little hop with every other step. Wanikiya tried his best to walk normal like his father, everyday showing him how he was trying to improve.

Akecheta was proud of his son for trying, but he just couldn't help but frown every time seeing like this: Remembering the incident that caused his son to be like this. Wanikiya, finally got to his father after almost twenty seconds.

"You did good son," Akecheta said, trying to hold back a tear. He picked his boy up and patted him on the head.

"Wanikiya, I need you go to your corner, mommy and daddy need to talk." Shima said.

"I have to go bed already?"

"No, no, I just need to talk to dad in private. I'll call you back for supper soon."

"Okay." Wanikiya limped his way to the far side of the cave, where he couldn't hear his parent's discussion.

Once Wanikiya was out of sight, Shima approached her mate. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Akecheta asked.

"About what you did last week."

"Shima-"

"We need to talk about this Ake!" Her voice slightly rose.

Ake took a deep breath, "You saw those hunters. They had hatchets and guns."

"You didn't have to kill them."

"I wasn't going to take any chances. If I see a possible threat to my family, I exterminate them."

"I know that, but this is a dangerous game we're playing. Besides, it didn't look they were coming near us in the first place."

"Yeah, but they could've."

"Ake…" her voice was softer.

"That one guy should be lucky I let him go."

"Yeah, with guts nearly torn out."

"…"

"Ake, we have to stay discreet. You have been doing this for the past month, sooner or later they're going to send someone"

"And that person, will barely make it back alive…I care about you two. I have and want, to protect you any time I can."

"I know Ake," Shima caressed her mate's cheek and look at him lovingly. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ake held Shima's hand. "I'd be even more hurt if anything happened to you two." He gave her a small peck on the lips and held her hands. "I noticed something about the guy I let go last week." He let go of her and stood at the entrance of the cave.

"What was it?"

"His behavior: When I saw him walking past our cave with the hunting group he was in, I knew he was scared. The way he held his held gun; didn't have his finger on the trigger, like he was afraid to kill something: Body shaking, hands trembling: Kind of reminded me of myself when I had my first kill…hey Shima, I have a question. Why did you tell him who we were?"

"I thought he was going to die, so he should at least know what was responsible for his death."

Ake nodded in understanding, "I remember the look on his face when you said 'yeti'. He looked confused and surprised. If he told anyone, the townspeople probably think he's crazy."

Shima couldn't help but smile, but deep down, she worried for Ake. She had been with him since the beginning, always supporting him and loving him in the best way. She could see past his calm disposition through his body language. His breathing was a little off and the scars on his back were beginning to show. He seemed worn out, just tired, always fighting and no time to relax. The humans were starting to become a burden and it showed on her mate: As if the other weird things they had witnessed weren't enough.

Shima walked up to Ake, and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>[Brystown, New Hampshire]<p>

The flames danced in the fireplace and warmed the room. The young man sat in a wooden armchair, smoking a pipe and reading a book. The fire made his brown hair glisten a little and gave light to part of his face. His dark blue eyes were focused on the words, neatly written on the page. He scratched his nose, lightly touching his Chevron moustache. The quiet was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open; a scruffy haired man walked in, carrying a big, wooden box.

The young man sitting in the chair closed his book and pulled out his pipe, "Where have you been Charles?"

Charles tried to catch his breath, "At the mayor's office. He gave us…more provisions."

"More? He must really want this yeti dead."

"Damn right he does." Charles set down the box on the table, rattling it with its weight. "Look at this James; muskets with bayonets, pistols, hatchets as sharp as the Devil's tooth. Classified stuff you know!" he said in excitement, pulling out the many weapons and setting them down on the table. The past week the mayor sent the two brothers all the supplies they needed to take down the yeti: Lots of rations, blankets, extra clothing for the harsh winter, and plenty of weapons. This all seemed impressive at first, but James was wary of the mayor's reasoning.

James got up from his chair to take a closer look at the weapons. "This doesn't seem right Charles."

"What do you mean."

"You heard the mayor; no one has ever killed the yeti."

"But he said we could."

"And? We haven't faced anything like what the mayor described, we don't know if we're ready for this."

"We've fought bears and wolfs, how can a yeti be any different?" Charles asked.

"Because we haven't seen one! God only know what this thing could do! I saw the scars of the man who survived and it scares the shit out of me! His guts nearly torn out and the doctors say he might not make it any longer. You want to end up like that?" James was now heated, absolutely flustered by his brother's naïve attitude. Plus he had remembered what the mayor said: If they die, he'll just replace them. Does that mean there are people more qualified than they are, and if so, why didn't just he choose those people instead?

"This is for the benefit of the town. You want more people to die?"

"No, but you acting like there's no danger involved is really irritating."

Charles smirked, "I call it confidence."

* * *

><p>Ake sat down on the cave floor, watching the flames and dwelling on deep thoughts. He heard soft footsteps coming near him. It was Wanikiya rubbing his eyes, slightly tired. Once again, he had an uncontrollable hop in his step.<p>

"Wanikiya, you should be sleeping, what's wrong?"

He sat next to his dad and said in an innocent voice, "I heard you and mommy arguing."

"…We weren't arguing, we were just discussing…safety."

"What kind of safety."

Ake thought carefully about his answer. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning, when you are more focused. Right now, you need rest." Ake patted his son's back. Wanikiya got up and went back to his corner. Ake noticed his son's walk becoming more hop then step. He growled deeply to himself, "Those damn witches…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was early sunrise: Ake and his son Wanikiya took their normal walk around the forest, taking in the fresh winter air, the sound of snow crunching under their feet, and the frost covered pine trees. Ake carried his walking stick, which only consisted of a long dead branch. Wanikiya wanted to imitate his father, so every now and again he would look around for a branch, but they were always too big for him. Ake smiled at his son's attempt and decided to give him a hand. He found a stick just the right size and gave it him; Wanikiya was very grateful.

Wanikiya's walk became more of a hop the more they walked. An hour went by and the two were now about to enter the darker part of the forest. Wanikiya and Ake froze at the memory that consumed them.

* * *

><p>-Two Weeks Ago-<p>

"Dad, can I go outside for a bit?" Wanikiya asked.

Ake was sitting down, sharpening a hunting knife made from wood and stone. Sure, his sheer strength was a good weapon by itself, but every hunter needs a backup. "Let me go with you, it's dangerous out there." He got up and took the knife with him. He knew this forest back and forth, knew the dangers and the risks.

Shortly after, they got to a very tall tree, whose branches were pale and leaves scarce. It was Wanikiya's favorite tree to play around: He would climb on the branches and take naps at the base of the tree. It was a place for him to relax while enjoying the beautiful view of the forest around him. Ake decided to gather some wood while he was there.

"Wanikiya, I'm going to gather some wood for back home, I won't be long. Can I trust you to stay here until I get back?" Ake said.

"Yes Dad." Wanikiya answered.

"Alright," he began to walk off. "Remember, stay there!" He had to shout since he was far off.

"Okay!" Wanikiya sat back down on the snow. Only a few minutes had passed and already he was getting bored. He used his fingers to draw in the snow, until suddenly he noticed footprints leading to a darker part of the forest. Nothing could really be seen other than silhouettes of pine trees. His natural curiosity took over and he decided to follow. He knew he had to stay at the tree but just like his father, he wouldn't be long. He slowly traced the prints, observing as he went along. The sky grew darker and the wind picked up.

"_Go back," _Wanikiya thought.

_"But the trail hasn't ended yet, I have to keep going."_

He looked back, not being able to see his favorite tree.

"Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay," he said to himself.

The footprints ended and in the distance he saw a tall flame and two figures surrounding it. The flames highlighted their features. They had hunched backs, long hair and wore black robes. Their faces were putrid; bent noses, boils and warts on their lips. But from Wanikiya's point of view, he really didn't know how to describe them. They reminded him of the humans his father told him about. He didn't know they would be that ugly though.

Wanikiya hid behind a rock and then moved closer to get a better view of them. He crawled on all fours to keep silent. He couldn't see anything and accidently stepped on a branch, snapping it.

"Did you hear that sis?" A sickly feminine voice said.

"You're just hearing things, now say you lines!" A more hostile feminine voice ordered.

Soon, Wanikiya heard chanting of some kind. He couldn't comprehend what they were saying. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He crawled back, trying to avoid any more branches, but failed. Another branch snapped under his feet.

"Okay, now I know I heard something! And don't say I'm hearing things because I know you heard it too."

"Yeah, I heard it. Stay here, I'll take a look." She went into the trees, getting closer to Wanikiya's location. He realized this and tried to sneak away, avoiding any more branches. Unfortunately, he failed. "Ah hah! Found you!" The witch yelled. She grabbed the little, white furred creature by the ankle, dangling him upside down.

"What did you get sis?" The other witch said, still by the fire.

"It's a yeti, probably Ake's kid."

"Let me go!" Wanikiya squealed.

"Hmm, I don't think so," the witch poked him in the stomach, while still dangling him. "You've seen just a bit too much. Sis, I think we have a new item to go into the fire."

Wanikiya saw the intimidating flames, ready to fry him if he didn't get out of this quickly. He thought of what his father would do in the situation. He then elbowed the witch that was dangling him, right in her brittle ribs. She groaned in pain and dropped Wanikiya, holding her now broken ribs. Wanikiya feel on the ground, with his hands covering his head. He got on his feet and ran as fast as he could. The witch near the fire ran to her sister aid, still clutching her ribs.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No! Get that little bastard!" She forced.

The other witch complied and flexed her fingers, shooting a beam of light in Wanikiya's direction. The beam hit Wanikiya at full force, slamming him into the snow. He picked himself up and tried to run again, but his feet seemed to hop a little bit. It caught him off guard and he ended up tripping and falling again.

The witches soon came from behind him, laughing at his pathetic attempt.

The witch whose ribs were broken, said, "Looks like that spell of yours worked."

"It sure did," the other witch said. "Now to finish the job." Her palm formed a ball of red flame and aimed it toward Wanikiya. Still in the snow face first, he turned around and saw what may be the last thing he would ever see.

The only word that could escape his mouth at the moment was, "DADDY!"

…

The flame in the witch's palm was gone and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. A sharp object was lodged in the side of her head. She collapsed and the blood from her head coated the snow red. Wanikiya looked to see where the object was thrown from. He saw his father in the distance, fury in his eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Ake charged into the remaining witch, already wounded from her broken ribs. He slammed her into the tree, grabbed her head, and then based it into the tree, until he saw signs of her head caving in. Satisfied with his kill, he let her body fall into the snow. Ake saw his son still on the ground. He ran to him and scooped him up in his arms.

"Wanikiya, oh thank the spirits you're safe." Ake said while hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Wanikiya didn't say anything. "Wanikiya?"

"My legs feels funny."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

As the two finally snapped out of the memory, Ake was the first to speak.

"Do you remember what happened that day Wanikiya?"

"Yes dad…Were those humans?"

"They're witches: The uglier type of humans, the more evil humans. Stay away from that forest, that's where they live. And stay away from the settlement down the mountain. They are just as dangerous."

"How?"

"…They're smart, they have weapons, and they can be heartless. If you're ever caught by one…" Ake paused.

Wanikiya was waiting for his father to continue speaking, but Ake had to think about what to say. Knowing his son was too young to defend himself, he really couldn't tell him to try and fight back, he was afraid his son would get killed for doing so. Telling him not to fight back would be like telling him to be a coward. In all honesty, no one can prepare for life or death situation like that.

Ake finally spoke, "Just use your instincts. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." He kneeled down to his son's level and patted his head.

Wanikiya was confused by what his father said, but he shrugged in agreement.

"_Maybe I'll understand it when I'm older," he thought._

* * *

><p>[Brystown, New Hampshire]<p>

It was a foggy, winter morning. The hatchet dug into the wood after being thrown by Charles. He smiled at his success. James tried out the flintlock pistol and was unimpressed by its power. They were on the outskirts of town, trying out the weapons the mayor gave them.

"Ha! You see that James?" Charles exclaimed. "That's the deepest I've ever seen a hatchet go."

"Yes, but can it kill a yeti?" James said, pacing back and forth.

Charles' arms slumped in frustration, "What are you going on about now?"

"…I talked to that guy, the one who was mauled; he said he saw those yetis up-close. They were walking on two feet, like us. They spoke English, like us. And they fight, like us. Hell, maybe even better." James put his hands on his sides. "I doubt these weapons will do much damage."

"But these were given to us from the may-"

"Does it really matter, you idiot! It's the same garbage weapons, just dressed up a little. The hatchet was just a stroke of luck. The man I talked to said he saw one of his friends shot the yeti and the yeti shrugged it off. Get your head out of your ass Charles! You and the mayor don't seem to care about the risks of this monster."

"Watch it James…"

"And you know what else? The man I was talking to, died right after he was done talking to me. I won't end up like that. I'll do my homework and I'll make better weapons for this thing!"

"Go fuck yourself…you're just scared."

"No, I'm smart and tactical, you are dumb and sloppy." With that, James threw the pistol down on the ground and went back to the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Bryston, New Hampshire-

-2 weeks later-

"Boys, I must say how proud I am of you two. Agreeing to go on a the hunt for a dangerous creature such as the yeti: very brave!" The mayor said, sitting at his desk. The brothers were sitting opposite of him, just like the first time they met up. They were in heavy outfitting for the cold: fur hats, coats, and gloves and scarfs for the mouth.

"What can I say? James and I are the perfect pair to take down this thing…Isn't that right James?" Charles said, aggressively nudging him with his elbow.

"Yes, you couldn't find a better team than us," James lied. He really didn't feel right about this. They were venturing into unknown territory as well as facing a beast that could tear them limb from limb. But what would his concerns mean to those two. They wouldn't listen, they were too indulged in finding the yeti; safety or not.

"I wish you luck boys. Make me proud!"

"We will sir," Charles said. The mayor watched as the brothers left to take care of yeti. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>The hike up the mountain wasn't an easy one for the brothers. Not because it was physically tiring, but because of their constant bickering. At one point they just decided to stop and rest for a while. James set up a campfire, nightfall was coming.<p>

"So, what's our plan?" James asked.

Charles rubbed his palms together. "Later in the night."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They could possibly still be asleep. That will the perfect chance to kill them."

James shrugged, "I guess. In that case, we'll rest now and hopefully wake up before daybreak. If this yeti is almost like a man like they say it is, he'll probably go hunting early in the morning for food later on in the day."

"Sounds like a plan." Charles agreed.

* * *

><p>-Later that night, at the cave-<p>

Ake and Shima sat next to each other at the cave entrance. Ake had his arm around Shima, while she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a full moon and the sky was filled with stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah…" Ake gazed into his mates ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle only at night. "Kind of reminds me of the night we made Wanikiya."

Shima playfully punched him. "Ake, our son could hear us."

"He's asleep…" Ake shrugged. They both turned around to see him still sleeping in the corner of the cave.

"Do you remember why we gave our son the name his has now?" Shima asked.

"Yeah…it means 'savior'."

"You think he will be one someday?"

"Of course." They both always knew that their son would be helpful to a lot of people someday, just by looking at him when he was first born. "We wouldn't have gave that big of a name for nothing. Just like how I lived up to my name."

"'Fighter'."

"Exactly, I've fought for you, my son, and anyone else I've cared."

"I guess I've lived up to my name too. 'Mother'." Shima said.

"And you've been a great one." Ake kissed her on the cheek. "A great mother, a great mate, and a great friend."

She blushed, "What's gotten into you tonight?"

"It's just nights like this, I appreciate what I have."

Shima only responded with tender kiss on his lips. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"…Not yet. I might just go take a walk."

"Okay." Shima got up and kissed Ake on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He caressed her cheek. He then got up and went to his son, still asleep.

Ake rubbed his hand through his son's hair. "Love you son." He kissed him on the forehead, and then walked out of the cave.

* * *

><p>The light wind blew through his fur as he walked through the woods, taking in the absolute peace and quiet a night like this can bring. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed smoke coming from near the bottom of the mountain, almost as if someone set up a campfire: Someone like a human.<p>

Ake went to investigate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ake made sure to tread carefully in the snow, as to not give himself away to the strangers at the camping site. He didn't want to cause an unnecessary fight to break out. Shima was right, it would only cause trouble for them in the future.

The smell was definitely human-like. Ake was closer to the camping site, noticing the tools that laying out on the ground: Guns, and hatchets. He saw two humans around the fire and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Still no sign of that damn yeti! I just want to kill this thing and go home," Charles complained.

"Stop whining. You're the one who was excited to hunt this thing in the first place," James said.

Ake chuckled at their banter. For grown men, they sure do act like children. He realized they didn't seem like such a threat and began to walk back to the cave.

_*Crack*_

The snapping of the branch echoed throughout the incredibly quiet wilderness. Ake swore at himself.

"You hear that?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think the yeti finally came to us," Charles picked up his musket. "Get the pistol and hatchet. It sounded like it came from that way."

The brothers followed the sound, in the direction that Ake came from. He could hear the humans coming. He had to get back home to warn his family: Tell them Shima to take Wanikiya and leave, while he handled the humans.

Charles saw a huge shadowy figure run past a few trees in front of him. He lined up his shot and fired.

* * *

><p>Just barely missing the ball, Ake quickly turned around, now able to see the shooter. He charged.<p>

Charles tried reloading but James knew it wouldn't be fast enough. He aimed his pistol at the beast and fired.

Ake's charging slowed down as the ball lodged itself into his arm.

"Nice shot," Charles said.

But that didn't stop Ake. He pounced one of the humans; the darkness making it hard to see which one.

James felt like the wind was knocked out of him as the heavy beast landed right on top of him. He struggled to get it off of him but his inability to breath and the massive weight on him, made it impossible to do so. The beast landed punches on James' face with enough brute strength to almost kill him instantly.

Charles saw his brother was in trouble and hit the beast with the butt of his gun.

Ake now had his attention on the other human and got off James. He coughed up blood and some of his teeth were in the snow.

Ake punched the other human with the musket in the face, knocking him to the ground: The gun itself now in the snow. Ake picked up the gun and snapped in half with his knee, throwing the two pieces away.

Charles, now coming to after the hit, looked around for his musket. He saw the butt of his gun to his far left and the side with the bayonet to his far right. Seeing the beast close in home, he scrambled to get his bayonet, having trouble maneuvering through the snow. After a desperate struggle to get his weapon, he finally got hold of it and prepared himself for the charging beast.

Ake ran towards the human. He had to take these two out, then he and his family can go somewhere else, away from human danger.

Then, everything stopped.

Ake felt something cold inside of him. He looked down and saw half of a bayonet in his chest, the human holding the other half and smiling menacingly.

"I got you, you bastard."

Ake felt dizzy and fell to his knees, blood flowing out of his wound, coating the snow red. The human looked blurry and then an image of his family appeared in his view: Shima holding his son's hands. It would be the last image he'd ever see of them.

_"I'm so sorry you two," _Ake thought.

* * *

><p>"James, get up, I got him!" Charles yelled.<p>

James gathered himself and walked up to his brother, seeing the beast down and wounded, looking into his eyes as if asking for mercy.

He thought to himself, _"How could something that sad looking be a killer?"_

"Come on brother, finish him off!" Charles yelled.

James gave in and aimed for the beast's head with his hatchet. After pulling back, he dug the hatchet into the beast's skull, resulting in a gut-turning squish sound and blood being sprayed on the snow.

Within the a few seconds the beast fell dead.

Charles cheered, "We got him! We got him! Good going!" he patted James on the back.

"Yeah..." James said, feeling a little sick.

"And would you look at that," Charles said, staring into the snow. "Looks like our furry friend left some footprints. Probably leads to his home. I'll go ahead," He turned around to James. "you go chop off the head and put it in the sack, evidence for the mayor." Charles got a pistol and the bayonet part of his gun and left.

"Sure," James said reluctantly. He really didn't want to have to hear the gruesome and gut turning sound of chopping a head off. But, he took a deep breath and proceeded to cut off the head.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I had a nightmare!" Wanikiya cried. Shima held him tight and comforted him.<p>

"It's okay, you can sleep with Mommy tonight."

"Okay..." Wanikiya started to look around. "Hey, where's Daddy?"

"...I don't know," Shima said, starting to get worried. It has been a while and he said he'd be right back. "I'm going to check." Shima walked out of cave, looking for her mate. Far in the distance, she saw a figure, but it wasn't Ake. It was a human, walking right towards the cave.

She began to panic. How did he know where the cave was? Did he kill Ake? Will her kill them? She had to hide Wanikiya. She'd die before letting anyone get to her son.

She went to Wanikiya and picked him up, putting him between two rocks in the back of the cave.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just stay here okay? Don't move or make a sound. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a very worried and paranoid child.

_Where's Mommy going?" _Wanikiya thought.

Shima ran out of the cave and went to attack the human.

* * *

><p>Charles saw the beast and prepared himself. He aimed his pistol and fired.<p>

Shima held on to the wound in her stomach. It hurt, but she couldn't let that stop her. She had to eliminate the threat.

_The beast is still standing, _Charles thought. _Just like the other._ He shot at it again same place.

Shima felt like she would hurl. She fell in the snow, seeing the human tower her.

_This is it, isn't it? _She thought. _I don't want to leave my baby._

Charles took his bayonet and stabbed the beast in the exact same spot he shot it twice in, grinning while doing it.

Shima screamed.

Wanikiya heard it, echoing through the cave, sending chills up his back.

"Come on die, already!" Charles stabbed the beast again.

Shima lost the energy to scream. She couldn't hang on, and the last thing she saw was the human grinning at her pain.

"Got ya," Charles snarled.

* * *

><p>James arrived, carrying the sack with the yeti head. He saw his brother smile at the dead beast. He scowled. How could he enjoy this?<p>

"Came just in time James. Damn thing tried to make a jump on me but I got the upper hand." Charles gloated.

"I see," James, feeling a bit nauseous.

"I'm going to go into the cave and see if there's more. You know the drill: Cut off the head and place it in the sack with the other." Charles left and went into the cave.

"Alright..." James knelt beside the beast, a tear going down his cheek.

_This isn't right, _He thought, but gave in and began cutting off the head. After what seemed like minutes, he finished and put it into the sack.

Suddenly he felt something come up and he began to hurl, but only a little. It surprised him: After all the hunting he's done, all the animals he's killed, this one pushed it. These...yetis; they were unlike anything he had ever hunted. They were so human like, yet had non-human strength.

James sat in the snow and cooled down. He later saw his brother return but this time holding some small furry creature.

"Look what I found," Charles gloated, holding up what James suddenly realized was a yeti. A baby yeti. "Found him cowering behind some rock. Can you believe this thing actually passed out? "

Wanikiya saw the human enter the cave, barely being able to see his face. He felt the human's cold hands pick him up and smelled his or her disgusting breath blowing in his face. So many things ran through his mind. The fact that his mom left the cave and this human came in, was really concerning. Not even his father came back. Where were they? What aren't they here to protect him? All these thoughts turned into panic and that panic made poor Wanikiya's heart pound against his chest. All this excitement and combination of fear and anxiety became too much. He just passed out.

Charles then gave James the bayonet he had. "I figured since I've done most of the killing tonight, you should get a turn for what may be the last one here. Then we go back to town and get out reward.

James swallowed hard. He couldn't do this. Killing these yetis was one thing, but a baby? There was just something too disturbing about how this yeti had characteristics of children he'd see playing in the streets. It had the face of a child and size. Plus, this creature didn't seem like much of threat. It's passed out for goodness sake. It never asked for this.

Then it hit James. What if those two yeti that were killed were its parents? An enormous amount of guilt washed down on him. He couldn't kill this sad thing. Through his pondering, he saw his brother staring at him impatiently.

_I have to find a way to avoid killing this thing, _James thought.

Then he remembered: The mayor said that if they brought back dead yeti they'd get a reward. Alive would be double. He used Charles love of money in his favor.

"We can't kill this creature," James persuaded.

"Why not?" Charles asked.

"Well because, the mayor said if we bring in a live one, we get double the reward."

"...You know, now that you mention it, he did say that." He looked at the passed out yeti in amusement and then his brother. "Good thinking."

"Then it looks like our hunt is down. We can go back to the camp, get our stuff and head back to town."

"Sounds good." Charles handed over the baby yeti to James. "I don't feel like carrying it." He said coldly. James rolled his eyes and then looked at the yeti. It's eyes closed and breathing steady. It looked so cute and innocent. It puzzled him how something like this could grow up to be the strong beasts he encountered tonight. He carried the baby yeti over his shoulder and followed his brother back to the campsite walking past the second dead yeti in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>[Song: Dinah Washington's "This Bitter Earth"]<strong>

**This bitter earth**

Wanikiya opens his eyes a little while later.

**Well, what fruit it bears**

He sees a body of a yeti in the snow and it appears to have no head.

**Ooooh, This bitter earth**

Blood surrounding the body.

**And if my life is like the dust**

He only knew two yetis in his lifetime.

**Oooh that hides the glow of a rose**

The thought that it could be...

**What good am I?**

He began to cry, saying to himself, "Mommy? Daddy?"

**Heaven only knows**

James heard something that happened to come from the yeti. Then he felt the back of his outfit get wet. He didn't knew it was the yeti's tears.

**Lord, this bitter earth**

**Yes, can be so cold**

The worry.

**Today you're young**

The fear.

**Too soon, you're old**

What was going to happen to him?

**But while a voice within me cries**

Is someone going to help him?

**I'm sure someone may answer my call**

Wanikiya passed out once again.

**And this bitter earth**

**Ooooh may not**

**Oh be so bitter after all**

**This bitter earth**

**Lord, This bitter earth**

**What good is love?**

**Mmmm that no one shares**

**And if my life is like the dust**

**Oooh that hides the glow of a rose**

**What good am I**

**Heaven only knows**

* * *

><p>-Bryston, New Hampshire-<p>

"Ah, boys, you're back!" The mayor exclaimed, getting up from his chair behind his desk. He saw the brothers enter his office with all the gear they had taken with them "I'm so glad to see you two survived."

"Yep and we brought gifts!" Charles said.

"I think I have an idea..." the mayor said excitingly. He saw James carrying something furry over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Best for last sir," Charles said. "Here are the heads first." He got the sack and put it on the desk. He pulled out the two heads lifting them above the bag so no blood would drip outside.

"My God!" the mayor looked at the heads in astonishment. "I didn't even there were two of them up there. Absolutely fascinating! They look so human-like. You two have certainly earned that double reward."

"Actually, we deserve triple." Charles put the heads back in the bag and tied it up.

"Why is that?"

"James, would you do the honors?"

James nodded and took the yeti over his shoulder and placed him on the desk. It was still passed out.

The mayor clutched to his chest, absolutely shocked. "Is this...a baby yeti?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm blown away right now," the mayor said, having a hard time trying to find words to express his feelings. He observed the yeti that was laying on his desk, feeling the arm for a pulse and eyeing him head to toe. "Well he's alive, probably just asleep."

"He?" Charles said surprised.

"Yes, you two didn't know?"

The brothers shook their heads.

"You two need to be more observant." He joked. "I'm going to wake him up." He shook the yeti's shoulders lightly.

Wanikiya began to open his eyes, his sight incredibly blurry. He looked around some kind of walls, much straighter than the one in the cave, then he looked up, seeing a human. Three actually.

He popped up and jumped off the desk in shock. He tried to run away but his skipping prevented him from going anywhere. He fell on his face.

The mayor walked up to the yeti and picked him up. "Calm down little fella." He picked the yeti up and let him stand on his feet. "Quite the specimen. I'm glad you two didn't kill him...Matter of fact, it would be a waste."

"How so?" James asked.

"Well for a wild creature, it seems to be very advanced."

"Well it can it talk?" Charles questioned.

"Well let's see," the mayor knelt down to eye level of the yeti. "Hello, how are you?"

Wanikiya didn't know what to say.

"Can you speak?" the mayor asked.

Wanikiya gulped, "Y-yes."

"Holy Shit!" Charles was stunned by the fact that thing could talk.

"It's official, this creature can't be killed. I want to see how he grows and if he can be of use to us."

"What are you thinking?" James asked.

The mayor stroked his chin. "...He could live with you two. You can raise him to be a civilized member of the community."

"It's a fucking yeti, how civilized can we make it?" Charles scuffed.

"First of all, 'it's' a 'he'. Second of all, he's young and he can speak and comprehend our language. With enough time he can just as civilized as the rest of us."

"Won't everyone be a little on edge that a yeti is walking around?"

"No problem, I'll just spread the word that a yeti will be living here. Everyone will get a chance to see him, get use to him, and be able to live with him in the future."

James was actually pretty glad the mayor came up with this plan. At least the yeti wouldn't have to die.

"Is that okay with you two?" the mayor asked the brothers.

"Sure," they said at the same time; Charles sounding more annoyed.

"Good, now first thing's first, he needs a name." the mayor knelt down to the yeti again. "Do you already have the name."

Wanikiya was a little nervous. "Wani-wanikiya."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think people here will feel like saying that. Would you mind if we gave you another?"

"A second name?"

"Uh, yeah something like that."

"...Well, okay."

"Now, what to name you..." the mayor saw Wanikiya walk across the room to look at a painting. But it looked more like hopping than walking. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm just walking."

"More like skipping, little guy. Can you control it?"

"I try, but it still get the best of me."

James heard this and then something clicked, "Skips..."

"What did you say?" the mayor asked.

"...Skips. He skips whenever he tries to walk. We can call him Skips."

The mayor thought about it and then smiled. "Simple, but practical. I like it. Wanikiya?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"From this point on, your name is Skips."

The name sounded strange, but Wanikiya, now to be known as Skips, complied. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know recent episodes have explained part of Skips' history and why he does some of the things he does, but I will stick to what I have already planned for the story (consistency). The story will focus on major events that made Skips who he is, through my interpretations. The next chapter will focus on what made Skips the fixer that he is today. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: A big day! All my stories have been updated for today and it feels great to get them out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You two should guys should get some rest. You've earned it." The mayor said, while taking a seat back at his desk.

"Thank you sir, but I need to talk to you about something, in private..." James said.

"Well I'll be leaving you two alone then..." Charles said while walking out.

"Wait, don't forget Skips," James reminded.

"Oh, yeah." He looked down, seeing Skips looking up to him in a still worried state. "Come on furball, let's go." Charles let Skips hold his hand and led him back to the house.

The mayor and James were by themselves now.

"Now what's your concern?" The mayor laced his hands on the desk, and gestured James to sit down.

His voice was shaky, "It's about the yetis that me and my brother killed."

"Yes a fine job, you did. I'm going to mount those heads on the wall as a reminder of how you and your brother helped this settlement."

James gulped hard, "That's...the problem. When Charles found Skips, we noticed how he was in the same cave where the other yetis we killed came from. I think...they may have been his parents."

"Oh..." The mayor averted his eyes with the look of guilt. "I see..."

"Which is why, I really don't think we should be hanging his parent's heads on the wall. We all know just what those yetis are capable of: If Skips were to ever find out that we were responsible for the murder of his parents, who knows what kind of damage he could cause once he is of full age."

"You have a point. Thing is, he's going to ask what happened to his parents sooner or later: What are you going to tell him."

James was quiet for some time, until an idea sprung in his head, "I tell Skips that someone else did it. That me and my brother were saving him from that "someone" but just not in enough time to help his parents."

"Are you sure he'll believe that?"

"He passed out when we found. I'm sure he doesn't remember a thing."

The mayor held his chin, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong.

So many ways.

But, he trusted James's idea and held out his hand to shake James'.

"Okay, we'll go along with it. I'll put the heads in my storage chest, away from Skip's reach, and you just keep telling him that lie."

"Great sir. Trust me, everything going to fine." James got up from his seat, but as he was about to leave, the mayor stopped him with a statement.

"Know this though: If for any reason, Skips is to find out and...lose his temper...It will be necessary to put him down. You understand that, right?"

James suddenly felt disheartened by that reality check. He didn't ever want to have to imagine that would happen to Skips. But he nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, glad you understand."

* * *

><p>-10 years later-<p>

No one would have imagined that the brothers could civilize Skips. At first, everyone was very wary of him. They wouldn't let him play with the other kids and whenever he'd go out, verbally abuse him because he was not human. It was only until James taught Skips, everything he knows about being a civilized human being; that people started to change their tone.

Skips would have the same manners as a human, the same actions of a human, and the same socialization as a human. He felt like a part of the town, now that people accept him for who he is.

On his way back home after picking up a package for James, he heard a woman whining about something from inside her home. Curious, he asked the knocked on the woman's door.

And with that, someone different than who Skips has expected answered. He was child, about the same age as Skips, with light green skin with white hair and pointy ears, stood in the doorway.

"Um is everything okay?" Skips asked.

"Yeah," the boy rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that my mom is getting really tired of the rickety floor board. She likes things perfect, so that one thing out of place just bothers her."

"May I see if I can help?"

"Sure, if you want."

Skips walked inside, surprising the mother.

"Oh dear, you scared little fella," holding onto her chest, gathering herself. She was the same skin tone as the child.

"Sorry Miss, I just wanted to see if I could help."

"Well I don't know if you can, but you can try." She pointed to the part of the floor board that was sticking out.

Skips got down and observed the board. He hit it and kept his fist down for a while, let it go, and realized the board just came back up.

"Hmmm..." Skips pondered.

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you have one of those iron things?"

"Iron things?"

"You know, they're point, have little circles around it..."

It took a while for the mother to figure out what the furry boy was talking about. "You mean nails?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it!"

"I think so. Hold on."

While the mother went to go get nails, the boys chatted for a bit.

"You know, I've never seen a green person before," Skips said, fascinated with the boy.

"I've never seen a yeti before. This place must be full of fun things!"

"What do you mean?"

"My mommy and I just moved here a few days ago. The house was in really bad shape when got it."

"Oh..."

The mother came back with a little wooden box of nails.

"I hope this helps."

Skips picked one of the nails from the box and put it on the middle of the floopy floor board. The only thing he knew about nails, was that they could be pushed in with force.

So, he used his fist and banged the nail into the floor board.

Unfortunately, no one taught him that he could use a hammer instead.

"Ow!" Skips screamed.

"Hey mommy, look! The board isn't sticking up."

The mother looked at the board and stepped on it, noticing it didn't pop back up.

"Why my goodness, you did little guy!"

"It was no trouble ma'am," Skips said, fist still hurt. "Ow...no trouble."

"Well I think I should reward you for helping me," She went to get some coins that were on the table. "Here, for your hard work."

"Wow," Skips said, looking at the coins. "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome...er. My apologies, what is your name?"

"Skips."

"Well, you're welcome Skips. My name is Mrs. Charlotte and this is my son Tech."

Skips waved to them before heading out. "I have to head back home. It was nice meeting you two!"

"Nice meeting you as well Skips." Skips ran off home, just in time for curfew.

Mrs. Charlotte smiled, "He is quite the handy man..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure you guys know that Tech, is the early Techmo from the show. The next chapter will focus on how Skips becomes involved in the Revolutionary War.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It's been a long while, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Okay, now hold it steady and focus on the target." James propped up Skips' arm a bit while he was holding the musket. Skips felt the gun's weight, but tried to support it as much as he could. He squinted his eyes to focus more on the target: a glass bottle.

"Okay, are you ready?" James asked.

Skips nodded, while aiming down the sights.

"Fire!"

Skips fired the gun and immediately dropped it, surprised by the kick and the noise that erupted from it: Surprisingly though, the bottle shattered.

James held Skips to calm him down, "It's okay, it's okay. The kick is normal, you get used to it. Your ears okay?"

Skips stuck his finger in his ear and pulled out, seeing if his hearing was in shape, "I don't think so; I keep hearing this weird sound."

James groaned, _"Poor kid must have temporarily messed up his hearing."_ He thought to himself.

"Come on, let's take you inside."

* * *

><p>Skips was now in his early teens, while his two guardians, James and Charles were reaching his middle years. His skill in repair improved greatly over the years. A lot of people in the town would come to him for any problems that called for repair and he would get paid handsomely.<p>

One of the things he got interested in though was medicine. He would visit the town surgeon, Doctor Jones nearly every day, just to observe the many ways he would take care of patients. Recently though, it would always be someone who got shot, and the treatment would be very bloody and difficult to perform.

One day, Skips finally asked the question, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean Skips?" Doctor Jones responded.

"With the people who have been shot, what's causing this?"

"James hasn't told you?"

"Uncle James."

"Pardon?"

"I call him Uncle James. That's what he told me to call him."

"Oh yes, well has Uncle James told you what's going on?"

"No."

"Apparently, there are rumors of some kind of rebellion: A fight against the British." Doctor Jones sat down next to Skips.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a rumor right now, but these patients coming in seem to be getting these wounds from the same cause, fighting the British."

"That's what I tell them. I mean unless they have a gun to defend themselves, they really shouldn't be getting in these fights. Hopefully this doesn't escalate."

* * *

><p>-Flash-forward-<p>

"Skips! We got a bad one! Soldier lost his arm."

"Give him to me, let me take a look." As the soldier got closer to him, he began to recognize the skin tone: the light green skin tone and pointy ears. "Tech…"

Tech heard his name being called, "Skips…" he breathed heavily, "…never thought I see you here."

"Same with you."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Skips would help Doctor Jones with the bullet victims, learning how to take out a bullet from a body. He was becoming more proficient than Jones himself.

"You know Skips, you should really think about going into medicine. You're a smart lad."

"Yeah, but I'm more into just repairing things," Skips responded.

"Well maybe you could combine the two. Just think of it as repairing, except it's on people."

* * *

><p>-Flash-forward-<p>

"You're looking pretty bad Tech."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Skips had never seen anything like this, nor had he operated on a patient like this. He looked around and then noticed this wooden arm sitting in the corner. It was just a random project he had been working on, amused by how the hinges would cause the wood arm to move, just like the human arm. He liked reconstructing the human body with wood and hinges, just to see how everything worked.

The idea that came in his head to help Tech was crazy…

But it worked.

He was able to replace Tech's blasted arm with the wooden he constructed. Tech was able to control it like it was his old arm.

"Skips…." Tech said in amazement, "you're a miracle worker."

"Anything for you friend."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

"You really think I could help people Doctor?" Skips asked.

"Someone like you? You could do wonders for people." Doctor Jones said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the flash-forward scenes weren't too confusing. If you have any ideas as to what could be explored for Skip's origin, feel free to PM me about it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

I don't like having chapters be announcements, but this is one of the few times I'll do it. I've decided to cancel Skips: An Origin Story, for several reasons. For one, I can't come up with any ideas for chapters for this fic. Two, I'm not really seeing much traffic for this, so it seems like a waste of time working on this fic when I could be working on others stories of mine. And finally, probably the biggest reason is that show has given Skips' origin and the main reason I wrote this fic was because I thought the show would never touch on that. It's pretty much stifled established ideas I already had for this.

So, this fic is up for grabs to anyone that would like to continue it themselves. If not, I'll just keep this up for people to read either way. And who knows, if I do get a spark of ideas for this fic, I may update it but for the most part, consider this cancelled. I blame myself for this cancellation. If I made the updates quicker for this fic, it would still be somewhat relevant and I'd have more ideas. I'm sorry to anyone who was really getting into the story. Right now I need to focus on my fics I have fresh ideas for. This one is just too hard for me to complete. PM me for any questions and or if you want to continue the fic yourself. Check out my Twitter for updates on my other fics. The link can be found on my profile.


End file.
